Lincoln's Predicament
by christian10
Summary: A year after the events of the show take place Lincoln realizes that the Loud House is a little too quiet. His investigation puts him into an interesting position. Rated M for power play, and hardcore Loudcest.
1. Lincoln's Capture

**This is my first story, so please go easy on me ;-; and also leave a review if you can. I am always looking for ways I can make my writing better. Anyway, this story is basically going to be nothing but smut and Loudcest, with a plot. I do not condone incest, but there really are not many other ships in this show. As always, if you are not mature enough or would be offended if you read this story, then** ** _Don't read it_** **! The characters here are 1 year older than the characters in the show, so that means that Lincon is 12.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Loud House, or any of the involved characters. If I did, I would be off making a ton of money off the copyrights and would not have time to write fanfictions :C  
**

It was a hot and sunny day, and Lincoln was in his usual spot on the couch, reading the latest edition of his favorite comic. Years ago, he had preferred to read them in his undies, but as he had matured, he had realized that while it was _very_ comfortable, it was inappropriate to do so in a house always bustling with activity, even on early Sunday mornings. He had also been in the process of growing .. hair in his crotch regions and he was very self conscious about it.

Speaking of which, where was everyone? He realized that the only sound in the entire house was the low drone of the television he had on in the background. This was very unusual. Besides having 10 noisy sisters sharing the house with him, his parents were usually up and heating up morning joe at this time of the morning.

He decided to go investigate where everyone was. While this might have sounded strange, Lincoln decided that the most likely place to look would be the heating vents. Lola and Lana had recently discovered that they had access to the entire house through them, and spent every morning crawling around and generally causing ruckus. In fact, that was what woke him up today, muted sounds of conversation emanating from them.

The closest vent that could fit a person was in the kitchen. He went into the kitchen, and peered into the black depths of the metal construct. He heard the same tones that had awoken him, but this time he they seemed to be louder and more aggressive, almost like there was an argument going on.

"Hello!" he shouted. The sound ended almost immediately. Thinking that they had just gotten quieter, he peered his head deeper into the vents. Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him. He only had time to look up before he felt clammy hands push him head first into the vent. He tumbled down, fear and confusion filling his mind. His head slammed against hard metal, and he was knocked out cold.

Lincoln's eyes fluttered open. He had trouble seeing anything, as an intense light was shining into his eyes. The first thing he noticed was a large weight on his shoulders and neck. From further inspection, he realized that it was a large cast iron neck cuff, chained to the wall, or at least the part of the wall that caught the glare of the light. Besides his immediate area, there was nothing but darkness.

 _"Where was he?"_ He wondered. He had thought it was the basement but since when had there been a neck cuff? Someone would have had to put it around me and lock it around his neck, which means that someone had forcefully brought him here.

Lincoln's vision began to adjust to the darkness, and he gradually saw the outlines of the walls around him. This was their families basement alright, but who had put him there?

Out of the dimly illuminated darkness, human shapes began to emerge. To his relief, he noticed that it was some of his sisters. Luan, Luna, Lynn, and Leni loud.

"Thank god you guys are here! Can you please help me out of this cuff?" Lincoln yelled. He put his hands against the cool surface of the metal, and began to try to push it off. It was tight, and it was hard to breath with it over his neck. For some reason, none of them appeared to be a hurry to help him. In fact, he was unable to recognize the expressions on their faces. They appeared to a combination of excitement and some kind of primal hunger.

"Looks like you are in a bit of a tight situation" Luan chuckled. This was all wrong, Lincoln thought. What were they doing? Could they have been the ones that put him in these chains?

Leni, who quickly appeared to be the ringleader of this operation, stepped forwards. "Linc, we've brought you down here for a special .. . assignment." She smiled a toothy but menacing smile, and said "Us sisters have decided to make you our honorary slave!"

Lincoln sputtered "W.. what!?" This couldn't be happening; it must have been some sort of bad dream, something that he could wake up from. He desperately pinched himself. Luna laughed "This is more than real. We are going to go upstairs and have some breakfast, and after that, Lynn is going to, well, _have some fun_ with you." She laughed, and they headed upstairs, leaving him all alone.

 **Review and/or comment on which direction you would like me to take this story, and whether there are any changes I could make :)**


	2. Meeting with Lynn

Lincoln nearly cried at the thought of what was going to happen to him. In less than an hour, his whole world had been turned upside-down. The first thing he thought about was what his sisters were planning to do with, or rather _to_ him. Thinking back, he realized that he did recognize the expression on their faces earlier, which was lust. While he was in the midst of puberty and had definitely thought about it before, he had obviously never expected anything like this to happen.

A few minutes later, he heard the creaking of the stairs into the basement, and saw Lynn walk down the stairs, with a wicked smile on her face. She walked over to him, and sat down next to his thin frame.

"Don't worry, we aren't gonna hurt you. After all, we are still your sisters. All you need to do is just follow our instructions and everything will be fine!". Before Lincoln had a chance to protest, she pushed his head to the ground, and wrapped her lips aggressively around his.

It was almost too much. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, and probed every corner of it. He gagged on it, desperate for air. Finally, she withdrew her tongue from his mouth.

Lynn sat up, and pulled off her shirt, revealing her, well, _generous_ chest size. She leaned her head torwards him and whispered _"_ Like what you see?". He managed to nod, and approached them. Suddenly, he recoiled as if he was bit by a rattlesnake.

"There's nothing to worry about, they don't bite.. . oh." She stared down at the front of Lincoln's pants. A large tent had grown, and he was blushing profusely.

Lynn smiled "I see you have a nice present just.. waiting for me" Lincoln was sweating and shivering, in a combination of extreme arousal and also fear. She grabbed his waist, and pulled him closer to her. He tried to resist, but she pulled harder, and due to her athletic conditioning, managed to subdue him.

Lincoln felt a cold hand slide down his pants, and then underwear. Lynn leaned in even closer and whispered "Just relax, this might even be pleasurable for you". Her hand slid downwards to his balls, and she gently fondled them, peppering his chest with kisses. She then pulled down his pants and underwear.

She stared at his shaft, eye to eye with it and in a guttural voice said "You are mine", before engulfing his entire member with his mouth. Lincoln gasped, and she began to move her mouth up and down it, stroking it gently with her tongue.

Lynn removed her mouth from him, and pulled down her pants, revealing her blue cotton panties, and eventually removed them too, leaving her as naked as the day she was born. "Get down on the ground!" She hissed at him. He quickly complied, hoping to end the experience as soon as possible. Though he was physically satisfied, his mind was screaming. He had to find a way out, and quick.

She slowly lowered herself onto him, letting out shallow gasps in the process. Lincoln struggled to fight back, but he was numbed by the pure ecstasy that poured over him like warm honey. She began to move up and down on him, beginning to moan. They steadily increased in frequency, until she was practically screaming, and had a sloppy orgasm all over his member.

Lincoln muttered "Lynn, I am about to ", but she quickly got up and said "This is about my pleasure not yours". To his horror, she took our a pair of handcuffs, and put them on "Just so you don't think about pleasuring yourself and left him lying on the ground, hard as a rock. He heard her heading back upstairs while laughing.

He had to find a way out. However, a potential plan revealed itself once the sisters headed back to the basement. "Lincoln, for lunch you are going to be serving us down here. _Naked_. And don't even think about running away. Also, you are going to wear this" Luan brought out a small skirt.

Luna brought down a paddle "And every time you step out of line.. . " She smirked, and waved it in the air suggestively.

"If you behave well, we'll give you a reward" said Leni, who walked over to him, and gently stroked with one finger his throbbing and pulsating head.  
He groaned involuntarily, and the sisters all laughed.

Though things looked hopeless, he finally had conceptualized a plan. After he was done serving the meal, he would bolt for his room, and escape through the roof.

 **Hello everyone! Leave a review and suggestions if you enjoyed :) After this story arc is complete I will be writing another Loudcest story about them being the last humans on earth. If you have any suggestions, leave them down below!**


	3. The Lunch

Lincoln scurried around the table, making sure that all of his sisters had the proper amount of food. He felt absolutely humiliated. The fact that he was almost completely naked was bad enough, but wearing a skirt was definitely worse. The skirt didn't even fully cloth his member. His.. thing was still incredibly aroused from the previous experiment, and craved release.

Finally, after what seemed to be hours, the sisters were done eating. He was preparing to bolt for the nearest exit when he realized that none of his sisters had gotten up. In fact, they were all staring intently at him.

"Lincoln, come over here" Leni said, in a dangerous but also seductive voice. He came over, intent on escape at the first available opportunity. Leni, instead of punishing him like he expected, smiled. She pulled down the miniskirt that he was wearing, and gripped his solid member with one of her hands.

Before he even knew what was happening, she began to give him a handjob. She pushed him against the table so that everyone could get a good view of his hard on.

"Looks like it is ... " Luan began, but the others shushed her, entranced on the current view unfolding before them.

Leni moved her other hand up to his mouth and stuck his finger in it when he tried to complain "Shh, everything will be ok". She unbuttoned her pants, and grabbed his trembling hand. She guided him down to her wet slit, and began to use his hand to stroke her. 

Lincoln tried to stay calm and control his arousal, but the stroking, increasing in frequency, was causing waves of intense pleasure to build up in his stomach. He tried to walk away from the table and get some measure of privacy, but she tightened her grip on him over the table, causing him to wince in pain and pleasure. 

"I think he's about to cum!" shouted Luna. "Nah, I think that we are gonna have to wait a few more minutes for this one" Lynn chuckled. 4 sets of eyes watched him, as he began to let out soft groans. His erect member was twitching like crazy. 

A few minutes later, Lincoln couldn't hold it in anymore. He let out a very loud moan, and shot several shots of cum onto the table. Leni bent her head to his cock and licked off all remaining drops of the bitter liquid. Luan stuck her finger to the table, wiped up his spunk, than licked it. The others quickly followed suit. 

"I.. I am going to clean up the dishes now" Lincoln said weakly, and stumbled up the stairs. Once he was at the top of the stairwell, he began to collect his thinking. He had maybe 2 minutes, tops before his sisters began to look for him. His best shot was to hide in his room. They would think that he had gone outside, and might all go out looking for him. He could than make an escape.

After bolting up the stairs and hiding in his closet, Lincoln hid under a pile of clothes, listening for any movement. He heard faint arguing downstairs, and then the front door open and shut, with several pairs of footsteps on the porch. Lincoln was elated. He might finally be free! He quickly slipped outside of the closet, and decided to leave the house in the one place where the sisters wouldn't expect him to be; the basement.

He crept back into the basement, and prepare to open the door. He swung it open, only to reveal and angry but thrilled Luna Loud.

He tried to run away, but she grabbed him. "I was the one who doctored up this whole scheme. I knew you would try to escape. The other girls, they don't need to know a thing. The only thing you need to know is that you are mine from now on." Her eyes lit up, and he swore he saw dancing fire in them. She gripped "him" tightly "Get to my room. I have lots in store for you".

 **Hello everyone! What the hell did I just write? I have no idea :/ Anyway, if you want the story to be continued, please say so! If you think this is a good ending, I will begin my next story :) If you have any comments on my style of writing, or if you have any requests, leave a review or PM me :D**


	4. Luna's new toy

Looking through the bars of his cage, sitting in the middle of Luna's room, with nothing but a pair of undies on, Lincoln thought about what to do next. He was still thought about escape, but to tell the truth, the situations that had happened to him had awoken a great, primal hunger within him, a hunger that had started to consume him.

Suddenly, Lincoln had an epiphany. His parents had been away for work conferences for 6 days now, and based on what he had heard, they would be gone for another week. Finally, there was another plan. He would let Luna use him for a while to avert suspicions, and then use the house phone as hostage, threatening them with the police. In fact, he could also.. _persuade_ them to pleasure him. In particlar, he wanted them to help him get "acess" to Lucy. In the turbulent thunder of his awakened hormones, he had begun to have feelings for her.

All he had to do was get through the next hour. Luna had a Rock concert at 6, and while she was gone he could put everything into motion.

That's when he heard not one, but several pairs of footsteps heading up the stairs. That made no sense; had she gotten the rest of them back into the plan? His questions were answered when Luna entered the room, along with 2 of her female band mates.

"As you can see, I have acquired a new toy. I need to tune my guitar, so you can have, well, _unrestricted_ acess" said Luna. The minute she left, the girls circled the cage, eying him hungrily. He instinctively moved to the back. Luna would be sorry she had done this, but that required that hiss member stayed in decent shape, and he was not totally sure that it would survive through this session.

Luna brought the silver keys to the cage, and twisted the lock open. One of the girls grabbed the waistband of his undies, and pulled them off. The other grabbed his foother and dragged Lincoln to heread bed. Luna yelled from the other room "Remember not to do it on the bed. I just bought a new matress!". With his underwear in her hand, the girl said "What she doesn't know won't kill her" while smirking.

A warm hand suddenly gripped his now erect member. He twitched violently at the sensation, as her fingers gently caressed the head. Deafened by the waves of hormones that surged through his body, he heard "Go on, have a lick". A tongue gently ran itself across his swollen head. "It tastes kinda sweet" she said. He heard some muted whispering, and then the command "Stand up".

Lincoln stood up, terrified that they were going to punish him. As soon as he did so, he felt gentle hands wrap around his butt stroking and kneading.

The shorter one said in a syrupyear voice "Isn't he so cute? I wish I could have him all to myself."

"That's not fair! Let me have a turn!" Another hand gently slid down his crack, moving up and down. A wandering finger circled his hole, before roughly forcing it's way inside. He let out a strangled groan, and tried to move away. He was unable to overpower the 2 girls, and stood powerless as the proving finger wiggled back and forth. The other girl moved so she was I'm front of him and pulled down her skirt. She sat down on his member, slowly taking the full thing into her pussy.

Sandwitched between the girls, Lincoln was in a state of euphoria. A second and third finger wiggled their way into his butt, massaging his prostate and stretching his hole. In front, the girl had started to bounce up and down on him, coating his groin with her juices.

After nearly 5 minutes of this, with the movements becoming more and more aggressive, Lincoln was about to cum. He started to twitch inside of her pussy. She quickly got up, and beckoned the other girl over to her side. The girl took him in her hand, pumping back and forth. His mind blanked for the second time that day, and he came all over her hand. She smiled, and let the other girl lick his juices off her hand.

"Come on, we need to go. Let's lock him up, get Luna, and leave this place." They dragged him back to the cage, and locked it, placing the keys _right next other the cage._ As they walked out of the room, he was able to grab the keys.

After fanagling with the lock, he managed to wrestle it open, Lincoln managed to open the cage. He slipped out put on his undies, then put his ears to the floor so he could determine Luna's location. He heard footsteps down the stairs, and on the porch. Satisfied, he snuck into the hallway, and into his room. He did not have much time, luan and the others would be back in the house any minute now.

In front of his eyes, on his bedside table, stood the house phone, in all its glory.

He snatched the phone, left his parents number in it. Phase one of the plan was complete. It was time to move to the second phase, which involved blackmailing his sisters to help him fuck Lucy. With a maniacal grin on his face, he headed down the stairs.


End file.
